Auron Kell
Auron is a Fleshtech in the armed forces of the ARM. His main contributions to the cause come from opening doors, serving as cover for his less armored teammates and looting everything that isn't nailed down. Appearance At character creation: At character creation Auron was a Caucasian male standing at six feet and four inches (6'4") with short brown hair and a thin but not scrawny physique. Current (Out of Armor) When off duty Auron wears a customized Mk1 HMRC space suit programmed modified to incorporate some of the thermal cameras he recovered from Canary Base on his introductory mission. Auron's brain is now housed in a standard synthflesh body giving him the exact appearance of a seven foot tall albino with soulless black eyes and hyperdefined musculature. One of the legs was digitized and temporarily removed during the Second Halloween Event. His original body now resides in a stasis tank and possesses a ragged scar just below its belly button and a matching scar between the shoulder blades from when he was impaled by a support girder that was sent flying after he "accidentally" fired upon a volatile fuel tank during "an argument" with a superior officer (whose authority he refuses to recognize). Current (In Armor) When on mission Auron is never seen without his trusty backpack, carries an extra long "reiterpallasch" sword and wears a bulky and rather heavily customized, seven foot tall sturdy black industrial mining exosuit with an auxiliary weapons hardpoint sporting a large custom rifle attached to the right forearm, a slightly melted riot shield and a microwave manipulator bolted to the left forearm, the skull of an "Urban Executor" mounted upon the right shoulder, The skull and ribcage from a worm-like alien creature mounted to the helmet and chest plate respectively as well as jump rocket pods attached to its back. Metal wire seems to have been welded around its torso and left arm at some point, Its legs seem to have been cleanly cut off and then welded back on and its torso shows signs of being impaled and then repaired. One of the legs was digitized during the Second Halloween Event. Personal information Auron and his brother Dorf were avid inventors ever they were children with Auron leaning towards software and programing and his brother leaning towards construction, unfortunately not all of their inventions worked the way they intended often falling apart for no reason, overloading, spontaneously combusting and generally being hazardous to everyone within a ten foot radius. With Auron generally being the furthest away from these inventions during testing he was often forced to patch up his brothers wounds when something inevitably went wrong and naturally developed a knack for first aid and medicine. After their so called inventions caused their fourth workshop to burn down the local Magister decided they must be a pair of serial arsonist instead of the incompetant twat's they appeared and shipped them off to the HMRC so that they could burn stuff to their hearts content without endangering their less expendable coworkers. Attributes Has a Synthflesh Body One leg is made of digital wireframe. Inventory Current equipment: *Unnamed reiterpallasch (almost 2 feet too long. Deathcube science has rendered it denser than normal and increased its rigidity to the point where it forms micro-fractures if swung or bent.) *MkI suit with echolocation mapping/Visual filter and thermal cameras. *Industrial Exosuit (Jump rockets mounted to back) *Melted Shield, bolted to left forearm *Auxiliary weapons hardpoint, mounted on right forearm (Heavy Pulse Laser with Heavy Gauss barrel) *1 EMP Claymore *PDA Dead *Kitchen Tongs Crate in Hangar: *Hovertrolley *Burnt Urban Executor, minus the skull. *Several IR tripwires *Several EMP Claymores *Bits of gold *Diamond shard Footlocker: *Microwave Field Manipulator (Used at least once) **3 token brain *Stun grenade *Improvised medkit *Nyars artifact: Chrome Spider *Neotherm canister *Gauss Rifle magazine (5 regular rounds, 5 filled with neotherm) *Kinetic Amplifier *Green boxing gloves *Assorted drugs and robolimbs *Indeterminate number of thermal cameras *Large backpack *UWM keycard *Cultists 'Borked' Shade Cloak *"Anomaly Worm" ribcage chestpiece and skull helmet, mounted on chest and helmet respectively *Urban Executor skull pauldron, mounted on right shoulder * 3 PDAs *Wireframe Teapot *Wireframe Book *Wireframe Couch Cushion *Wireframe skateboard *Wireframe knife set *Glowing green skeleton skull *CAS-CUR-SR-NW: SALUBRIOUS BORDER (Nyars Artifact) *1 Token Mission history Last levelup M14 Mission 9B Mission 11 Mission 12 Mission 14